An Unbreakable Love
by NNataliee
Summary: Was my first fanfic. Morgan/Garcia, and how they came to be... Chapter 10 is H/P and theres hints of them in chapters afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

_This is only the basic of the story, new chapters will be updated shortly :)_

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia always knew she loved Derek Morgan. At first it was a love between friends, then a love between siblings. But as the years progressed the love become more like a love between partners. She did not know how the relationship changed, or even when it changed, all she was certain off was that it had changed.<p>

She never shared her secrets. She might have seemed like a confident woman, how she dressed and how she spoke would make people assume so, but she was not. There was only one person that she allowed to know the real her. Her boyfriend Kevin Lynch, was not this person. Instead this person was Derek Morgan.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was said to be a womanizing, over-confident and arrogant man. He was said to be a player, considering every weekend he slept with a different woman. That side was only one side to Derek Morgan, he had a different side. A side he hid from everyone, everyone but Penelope Garcia.<p>

Only once had he ever been in love, only once in his 41 years of life. Never as a teenager, never when was in college. Only now was he in love, he had been in love with the same woman since the moment he met her nearly seven years ago. That woman, the woman lucky enough to own his heart, was Penelope Garcia

* * *

><p>Neither person shared their feelings, neither knew how the other felt. Penelope was still in a relationship with Lynch, a troubled relationship mind you. Derek had so called flings but none of his 'relationships' lasted more than a few weeks.<p>

There was only one reason neither Morgan or Garcia could last in a relationship, their constant mentioning of each other and never ending flirting irritated those they dated. No one could understand how two people could flirt like they did and remain 'just friends.'

Just friends, that's all their relationship was. For now anyways, as events was surely going to change shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn and once again the BAU team were sat at the table getting yet another briefing. A serial killer was causing havoc in Alleghany County, Virginia, with there being a new victim every night. The victims ranged in ages, sex and social status. No one was safe. So the only hope was the group of profilers.

The whole team, well what was left of it, had been requested. With Ashley Seaver leaving and Jennifer Jareau returning, the remaining six members were called upon. JJ was now a profiler, as well as being the media liaison.

It only took twenty minutes to get the team updated and ready to go. With the flight going to take two hours, the team had time to be briefed on the case properly and the chance to start building a profile.

When they reached down in Alleghany County they immediately split up to each do the necessary requirements. Morgan and Hotch went to the latest crime scene, Reid was assembling the geographical profile, Garcia was ruining any backup checks she could whilst Rossi and JJ were working on victimology and the press release.

* * *

><p>After three days the case was not going anywhere, with there being no physical evidence or obvious patterns they could not create a proper profile. The team as well as the local sheriffs were getting frustrated, in particular Derek Morgan.<p>

As once more his fist hit the wall, he slumped to the floor. A knock on the door angered him. Opening the door with force, the face he saw immediately calmed him. Stood there biting her luminous pink lip, dressed head to toe in a rainbow of colours was Penelope Garcia.

As soon as she saw the look on his face, her arms wrapped around him. Calming in. She always knew how frustrated he got. No words needed to be spoken. He gripped on to her, with no intention of ever letting go. They backed into the room, she closed the door with her foot then they made their way over to sit on the bed. Not once did they let go of each other, it was what both of them needed.

* * *

><p>A few tears escaped his eyes as well as hers, soaking their clothing. But neither cared. After minutes of silence, the first words were spoken.<p>

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short chapter, needed it before the rest begins..._

* * *

><p>"I know, as do I." Penelope replied.<p>

Morgan withdrew himself from her, sitting back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"No babygirl, I don't think you understand." he started, "I do love you but I am also **_in _**love with you." The words were hard for him to say but he was glad he did.

Garcia's mouth opened in shock, her eyes widened and a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"But why? I mean lets be serious, look at me. I am not a model Derek, I'm not six foot nothing and a size zero. I'm not your type." she muttered.

"Babygirl, you are the most gorgeous, individually exquisite, wonderful, courageous person I know. You are my solace, my life, my heaven, my earth. You have always been there for me. Without you I would have been a broken man. I can tell you anything, and you can do the same. You calm me, you help me. Every time I see you I immediately find myself happier. I cannot go a single day without seeing you or hearing for you. Your beautiful, I have no other type but you. I want no one but you. You are the only one. I love **_you _**sweetness."

Garcia found the tears beginning to form and fall. Derek Morgan hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that graced her cheeks as he had many times before.

The touch of his skins to hers made her blush more profusely.

"But…" she started.

Derek shushed her and placed his finger to hips lips. Just this made her freeze. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed the effect the simplest of his touched did to her.

"Just lay with me baby. Please?" he asked.

All she could do was nod as she moved back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. Once again silence filled the room, a contempt silence.

They laid there for a while, just enjoying the warmth radiating from both bodies. But then her cell rung out, taking it from her pocket she noticed the called ID. She jumped up, shaking away his arms.

"Kevin." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of his name from her lips worried Derek Morgan, to him he was the competition. As soon as she answered Penelope entered the connecting bathroom to talk to Kevin. He couldn't hear anything she was saying, worrying him even more.

He knew Penelope and Lynch's relationship had not been good for a few weeks now. But with Penelope it was always a worry, she hated upsetting peoples feelings. This was what made him believe she would not break up with him. Well not yet anyway.

From the moment he had met Penelope he knew she was the one. The one to tame him, the one he would marry and the would that would carry his children. As those thoughts entered his brain years ago, he knew there was something different about Penelope. Because before then Derek never wanted to get married or to have children. It confirmed his suspicions, Penelope was different.

The opening of the bathroom door shook him from his daydreams. He was just about to say something before Penelope stopped him.

"I have to go." she said before she grabbed her coat and left his room without giving him time to reply.

* * *

><p>Over the next four days she ignored him unless she needed to speak to him. When they did talk, she did not mention about what was said between them and she did not use any pet names for him. Derek knew something was up, but she wouldn't let him question it.<p>

When they finally completed the case, they headed home immediately. Hotch and JJ had spent too long away from their children so it was what was best. As they all boarded the jet, Penelope sat with JJ, leaving Derek with no other option but to sit at the other end of the plane. She was ignoring him, and he was determined to find out why.

Derek sat on his couch beer in hand, dog at his side. They had been given a week off after the long case. It was already two days in and her still had not heard from Penelope. She would not answer his calls or reply to his texts. He decided it best not to go to the apartment she shared with Lynch in case he was there. He was getting frustrated but for the sake of his babygirl he decided to wait it out.

As the hands of the clock reached seven, Derek came to a decision. He was going to go out, get drunk and try and clear Penelope from his head. As soon as he stepped out of the shower he heard the knock on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door.

Stood on the other side was Penelope. One cheek was reddened and tears soaked her face. She was soaking and shivering. Seeing the state she was, Derek immediately pulled her into the apartment and shut his door.

He sat her on his couch, shooing Clooney away, and sat beside her. Noticing she was still shivering he placed his arms around her and pulled her to him in an attempt to warm her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall. They soaked his skin, falling and joining the remaining water droplets that lay there. It was only then did Derek notice he was still naked apart from the towel. It did matter, all that mattered was his babygirl.

"Penelope who did this to you? Who hit you?" he asked.

No response came. The tears just fell more. Because she would not reply made him more uneasy. She'd always talk to him when she was in a state such as this. He tried again.

"Come on Mamma, you can tell me."

Penelope lifted her head to look in his eyes, as if to question if she could trust him. It was only then Derek Morgan heard the one word he hated most in the world, "Kevin."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pushed Penelope away from him and stormed up the stairs. His actions confused her, he seemed angry at her. At first she did not want to tell him, but he was her best friend and she found it best she did. Now she had, she was regretting doing so. She allowed the tears to stop before standing. She straightened her skirt and headed towards the door.

His hand engulfed he wrist as he reached for the door knob, and he turned her towards him. A look of confusion could be seen in his eyes.

"Where are you going babygirl?" he questioned.

It was only then did Penelope notice he was fully dressed, she knew why he had left to go upstairs, but not why.

"I thought you were angry at me, I was going." she replied truthfully.

He simple shook his head and gestured towards the couch and one more they sat beside each other.

"Penelope, I need you to tell me what happened. I know it is hard, but please. I need to know."

She nodded. Before she began she laid her hand on his knee in some vain attempt to keep in place. She knew once she finished, he would stand and what to hit something.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours Previous:<em>

Penelope stepped into her shared apartment and knew instantly something was wrong. She regretted the day she asked Kevin to move in with her. She was upset that day, she argued with Morgan that day about his relationship with Tamara Barnes. She was jealous and need comforting. Finding the only option was to ask Kevin to move in with her, some attempt to forget Morgan.

Oh God, Morgan. No matter what she thought about he always crept into her thoughts. A loud bang brought her back to reality. She entered to find Kevin bent over a drawer ransacking it.

Her clothes and items from various drawers were scattered across the floor. Drawers were left open, the mattress had been shifted from the bed.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

"Proving what I have always known, your fucking Derek Morgan." came the snappy, accusing reply.

Kevin had not always been that paranoid, only for the past eight months had it gotten worse. After the death of Emily, she had spent more time with Derek. They acted as each others grief counsellors, getting them through the tragedy they suffered. Every time she got home she would get the same repetitive questions. Who was she with, where were they, what happened, if she cheated, if she way lying. That sort of thing. She could not blame Kevin for thinking it, but it annoyed her, the constant accusing.

"Stand the hell up and look at me, I am not nor have I ever slept with Derek Morgan."

Kevin straightened and stared into her eyes.

"You're a liar. You little cheating bitch. All you are is a whore, you will spread your legs for any man that pays you the slightest hint of attention. You know what, we're through you fat, ugly…"

Kevin did not get to finish his sentence, Penelope slapped him stopping his words. In return he slapped her forcefully, stinging her cheek so much that it brought tears to her eyes. He turned and left, leaving her stood in the middle of her bedroom, surrounded by the mess. She soon broke down in tears.

She knew what, or who, she needed. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment. She walked to Morgan's, not noticing the rain or the unevenness in the pavement. She tripped several times before reaching his apartment. She needed him, badly.

* * *

><p><em>Present time:<em>

As soon as she finished speaking, Penelope looked at Morgan. He was gritting his teeth, both fists were clenched making his knuckles nearly white. Glimpses of anger could be seen in his eyes. She did not speak. Nor did he. Instead he stood swiftly, shaking away the hand that lay on his knew. He grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the door.

"Baby, where are you going?" Penelope shouted after him.

The three words she heard in return sickened and worried her. The three words spoken in just above a whisper by Derek Morgan were, "To kill Lynch."


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope picked up her phone and pressed two on her speed dial, the call tone rang twice before he answered.

"Hotch." came the familiar reply.

"Listen Hotch, Derek is about to do something so incredibly stupid and I have no way to stop him. I'm about him and what he is about to do."

Hotch heard her breathing rate slow, as she inhaled shorter shallower breaths as if panicking.

"Garcia, what's he going to do?" he asked.

"Kill Kevin." the seriousness in his voice evident.

"I'm on it." he replied before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town, Derek Morgan pulled in to Quantico. He flashed his credentials before parking. He slammed his door shut and entered the elevator heading up to the floor the tech centre was on.<p>

As each level passed, he found himself becoming more pissed at Lynch. Finally he reached the right floor. As he entered the room he noticed six technical analysts, only one with his back to him. That one being Lynch. He glared at the remaining five analysts, this alone made them flee the room.

Derek walked quietly up behind Lynch before grabbing him by the collar of his ugly patterned shirt and pulling him up out of his chair.

He turned Kevin towards him so that they were eye to eye.

"You want to hit someone, hit me you piece of shit. Not her." he spat.

Derek released him, realising it would be better if Lynch threw the first punch. It only took a minute after releasing him that Lynch launched himself towards Morgan. Trying desperately to connect his poorly gripped fist with any body part.

In one swift motion, Derek had Lynch pinned to the floor. His knees held his arms to the floor. The first punch connected with his jaw, creating a cracking sound.

"That's for hitting her." Then the next punch distorted his nose one way, again creating that nose when body met body.

"That's for what you said." This one connected with his noise again, forcing it in the opposite direction.

"That's for accusing her." He raised his fist once more, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist then he felt himself being pulled up of Lynch. He turned to see Hotch who quietly whispered 'That's enough.' before finally releasing him. Lynch took the opportunity to stand, spitting out the bit of blood that was pooled in his mouth. He turned to leave.

Derek shouted after him, "Before now I had not slept with Penelope, but you can bet your ass after today I intend too." he finished it off with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Penelope sat on the couch in Derek's apartment twiddling her thumbs. She had failed to hear from Hotch or Derek yet so she feared he had gone and done something stupid. Then she heard the knock on the door. She walked towards it holding her breath.<p>

As she opened the door, she became aware of a very apologetic Derek Morgan leaning against the doorframe using his bloodied cut hand to prop himself up. In the other hand he held a giant bunch of multicoloured flowers and a bag with contents unknown. A slanted smile played on his lips.

Penelope laughed at the sight before stepping aside allowing him to enter his own apartment. For the umpteenth time that day, Penelope and Derek went and sat on his couch. Derek looked into Penelope's eyes and interlaced his fingers with hers. He then began to speak.

"I'm sorry baby, I was stupid and reckless. But I do not regret it. He's a jerk and he deserved it." he stated.

Penelope was uncertain as to what to think. She agreed he did deserve it but the consequences of his actions could come down on Derek and she did not want anything to happen to him because of her. All she said was, 'Thank you.' and it was sincere. Giving him a slight smile.

He simple nodded. She raised an eyebrow at the bag, impatient to find out its contents. Derek laughed slightly before reaching into the bag. He pulled out a bag of sweet popcorn, several bars of chocolate, a bottle of Penelope's favourite wine, a packet of strawberries and two DVD's. Spotting the name of one of them, 'The Date Night', Penelope gave a slight nervous laugh.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you are trying to seduce me handsome." she flirted.

"And what if I am?" the serious in his voice not going unnoticed.

Penelope held her breath as she turned to look at Derek, finding him already staring at her. He inched closer to her, feeling his breath on her lips tingling them. She closed her eyes and inched forwards. Meeting him halfway. Then it happened, the one event each of them wanted to happen for just over seven years. Their lips met and nothing or no one existed no more. Their surroundings disappeared, what they dealt with everyday disappeared. It was just them. Penelope could have sworn fireworks literally had gone off. But of coure their kiss was shortlived...


	7. Chapter 7

Derek and Penelope broke apart as a very energetic dog jumped up on them. They both broke their kiss and found themselves laughing. Of course there was something that got in the way. It took seven years for their first kiss to happen, of course they could wait another ten minutes for another whilst Clooney was attended to.

Derek stood to let his dog out the back, he had only gotten a few steps before he turned to look at Penelope.

"Baby, that was the best thing that has even happened in my life."

He turned and walked away before she could reply. 'Me too' she muttered in half a whisper. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips tingling. She looked around Derek's apartment. It was a typical bachelor pad, more space than there was furniture. Then it hit her. The realization. Derek was not the type of person to settle down. He might have loved her, but for how long?

Penelope knew Derek Morgan could be sensitive and caring. He could love someone unconditionally without hesitation. But she also knew he had not had a serious girlfriend since he was seventeen. She knew he liked sex, no loved sex, but he had it without strings attached. So what made Penelope any different, why would his relationship be different with her?

She was panicking. She found no solution to the 'mess' she was in, so she stood, grabbed her purse and ran from his apartment. She didn't know why, she didn't think of the repercussions, she just couldn't breath sitting there.

As she raced away from his apartment she looked in the rear view mirror and seen Derek stood at his front door, a look of confusion on his face. But she didn't stop. She kept driving. She had no idea where she was going.

* * *

><p>She must have been driving for nearly an hour before she finally came to a stop. As she parked her car beside an empty child's playground, she finally had time to think what she had done. She broke down in tears as she stepped from her car. Whenever she was as upset, Penelope would always go to somewhere similar to where she was now, she had even since she was a child. As she set on the swing, she didn't hear the car pull up and park beside hers.<p>

Her back was to the car park, she was dragging her feet across the floor as she swung. She didn't hear anything, just the birds and the sound of the sand being shifted about by her feet. A gentle hand was laid upon her shoulder. She panicked, she jumped up and turned. Her breathing got shallower, but then sped up as she saw who was stood behind her.

"How did you find me?" she whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Penelope, I know you. You often told me here is where you find peace." Derek replied.

She simply nodded and sat down on the swing. Derek opted to sit on the other swing alongside her. They both were silent, swinging rhythmically. There was no sound. Just a slight creek of a swing and the shallow breathing of both occupants.

"Penelope," he started, "why did you run?"

"I just needed air."

"You had to drive half way across town for that, tell me the truth. I deserve that don't I?" he said with sadness evident in his tone.

She sighed, he did deserve an explanation. She knew that. But how do you tell someone you don't think they love you enough, that you don't completely trust them, that their too good for you.

"Handsome, I don't think you get it. I'm Penelope Garcia. I've had five boyfriends, I've slept with four. I have flaws, I have doubts, I have misconceptions. I have been in love with the same man for seven years. That man is perfect. He's slept with woman who have no flaws or doubts or misconceptions. I don't compare. Beside them I look fat, and ugly, and seriously imperfect. That man says he loves me, but he's not the type to settle down. He's not the kind of person who gets married, or has children or picks someone like me. I'm not the kind of girl men cross crowded bars for, or take on romantic spur of the moment get-a-aways, or even write poetry about. How can I trust the words he says when, I'm me. I'm the same geeky person that always has to settle for second best. He's too good for me. **_Your_** too good me."

Derek did not speak once whilst she said her part, he decided it best to let her finish. She wouldn't look at him. She kept her eyes glued to her feet, getting out the words as fast as she could. He sat there in disbelief.

"Babygirl, you're the one that's perfect. I love you, and if you don't understand how much, then I must be failing somewhere. It is only you, it has always been you. I cannot tell you how perfect you are but that you're perfection in every way. Your wrong about me, so so wrong."

Derek stood up, placed an envelope on the empty swing, looked at her once before turning and walking away. He got into his car and drove away slowly leaving her there. She cried for nearing five minutes before she finally picked up the envelope he left.

On the front in his handwriting, it said:

** Miss Penelope Garcia, My Babygirl.**

She opened the envelope and took out the single piece of paper. On it was a poem, a poem he had obviously written himself judging by the smudging and mistakes. But there, clear to read, was a poem. It read like this:

My Dearest Love

Everybody makes a mistake,  
>Every once in a while,<br>I didn't tell you I loved you,  
>And soon I missed your smile<p>

My heart broke every time,  
>I seen you walk away,<br>I wanted to hold you hand,  
>To make you stop and stay<p>

To me you are my world,  
>Even when we fight,<br>You are my solace,  
>And that shining light.<p>

I'd cross a bar for you,  
>I'd cross a thousand seas,<br>You make me stand taller,  
>Then drop down to my knees.<p>

I want everything with you,  
>For you to be my wife,<br>To have a hundred children,  
>Cause baby you're my life.<p>

Penelope you're the only one,  
>Our love shall never end.<br>One more question to answer,  
>For now will you be my girlfriend?<p>

As she read the words aloud, Penelope found new tears had fallen. He did love her. How could she be so oblivious. She quickly dried her tears, grabbed the envelope and piece of paper, and ran to her car. She needed to go to him. It was time that she said sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek was angry. Not angry at her but at himself. He knew of her insecurities and the imperfections she thought she had. But to him there were no imperfections and he had not even told her. He never made it obvious to her that he loved her, that he loved everything about her. And now because of him she ran.

He wrote that poem a month ago, after him and Penelope had a fight and she once again brought up how different she thought she was. Again she brought up that no man would cross a bar to get to her or write a poem about her. And so he did exactly that. There was no intention of giving her it yet, he was going to wait a while, but when he seen her starting to drive away he knew he had to. He knew where she would go and so he give her half an hour of thinking before he found her.

The look in her eyes when she seen him scared him. It was a look of distrust, of worry, of a broken heart. He knew he had to heal it. It saddened him to think of his babygirl, feeling as if she was alone in the world. When he talked to her, when she would not look at him, tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he quickly shooed them away. He needed to be strong for her.

As she said what she felt, what she thought was wrong with her, he had the urge to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him whilst whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But he knew that would not have worked, she just would have thought he was making a joke or he was just saying those things to cheer her up. So he left the poem. The poem that summed up everything he had to say. He just hoped it was enough.

* * *

><p>She raced across town, not really caring about the speed limits. She had to get to him. She had really messed up. She could not understand what he saw when he looked at her, she couldn't grasp why her but she did know he loved her. That's all that mattered. Because she loved him too, and that was enough for her.<p>

She pushed it to seventy as got closer to his apartment making it harder for her to stop in her vintage car. As she stepped on the brakes the car swerved slightly, mounting the pavement. She just left it in the angle it was and grabbed anything she needed to bring indoors with her. Penelope was not the sort of person that ran, but that's what she found herself doing. She ran all the way to his apartment door in five inch heels. It was difficult, but she managed it

She just hit the door, not bothering to knock properly or use the key that she possessed. As soon as he opened the door she dropped everything she was holding and surged towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and was pleased when his did the same. They just stood there holding each other, both finding tears forming in their eyes.

Penelope was the first to break away. She straightened her clothing and bent to pick up her stuff of the floor. She kicked the door closed before following Derek to his couch.

"I'm sorry Derek, I'm so sorry. I know now. Who knew you were so good at poetry" she said with a slight giggle.

Derek held both her hands in his, "Babygirl I really do love you and every thing I wrote is the truth, everything I've said is the truth. Please just be mine."

She just nodded before leaning forward and placing her lips on his. This kiss was different than the one before, it was more intimate; more about love than lust. Derek lay down on the couch and pulled her down with him. She laid her head on his chest as well as her hand. One hand rested on her hip and the other was fiddling with a piece of her hair that was loosely hanging around her face. At that moment they were contempt in just being in each other's arms, for now that was all they needed.

* * *

><p>Derek and Penelope had already been dating a week, they decided not to tell the team instead choosing to just enjoy being together for a while first. She had practically moved in to his apartment, she was there every morning and every night. Derek had no intention of ever letting her leave.<p>

That night there were out for a meal at one of her favourite restaurants, the food was exquisite and the wine was perfect. The slight hum of the music was heard as well as the talking of other customers. Derek was nervous, as he held Penelope's hand, his palms were sweating. She looked at him with lustful eyes with a huge grin on her face.

They were in love and he loved her unconditionally. He was ready. He stood up and sat the napkin that was his lap on the table. He walked the single step towards her.

"Penelope I need to ask you something."

He kneeled down in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

He held out the ring, her breathing hitched. It was perfect. It was her. The white band was decorated with a central diamond, that then was surrounded by stones of different colours. The most evident was the rubies, her birthstone. As the light hit the ring, fragments of different coloured light decorated the table, his face and probably hers too.

"Never did I think I would say these words but babygirl, you are the love of my life and I want the honour to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

She just stared at him. Stared into his eyes. His eyes were glistening, tears were forming. He wanted this. He did, didn't he? The paranoia kicked in again. She started panicking. He must have sensed this. He placed his hand upon her hand that lay on the table.

"Penelope, I love you. I mean this, marry me, please."

The tears began to form, she took the deepest breath she could before beginning to speak.

"Yes Derek, yes I will." she gave him a smile as he placed the ring upon her finger. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her up from her seat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ever so lightly. The sounds of people clapping at the tables near them became distant. It was just them two in this moment. No one else existed.

* * *

><p>The following morning as Penelope stepped into the bullpen nothing had changed. Her team mates were sat at their desks, the same smell lingered in the air and the same mood was evident. Whilst her and Derek were talking last night they decided upon prolonging announcing their engagement, as the team didn't even know they were dating. It was only going to be a temporary thing though. So the engagement ring had been moved to her right hand until they were ready to tell their team, their family.<p>

Derek heard her before he saw her. He raised his head and saw her approaching. As his eyes met hers his smile grew larger. She was the only person able to cheer him up simply by her presence.

"Good morning beautiful." he greeted.

"I will show you a good morning Hotstuff" she replied and whispered an "_again_" so that only he could hear it.

He felt his cheeks warming at the thought. His mind thought back to only two hours previous when she was laid naked in his bed after yet another early morning of making love. It was a surprise that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret. Every time they were together they were mentally undressing each other and in the past few days they had been making a lot of commotion in her office.

"Now baby, behave." he managed to say as he returned back to the present.

"I always do." she said as she bit her plump lip and added an over-exaggerated wink. She knew perfectly well how the simplest of moves like that could make Derek weak,

And sure enough he said a little flustered, "That is not behaving." extracting a giggle from Penelope.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked as he neared Derek's desk.

Penelope's head spun around so quickly it was a surprise her neck didn't break.

"Nothing genius, team drinks tonight?" She asked

Reid simply nodded as he sat down. She had already text JJ and she said yes. Rossi would agree simply agree because JJ did and Hotch didn't have Jack tonight so she already knew he would.

Tonight they were finally going to tell the team they were dating. So she headed towards Hotch's office and was just about to knock when she heard him talking on the phone.

"Emily everything will be fine, give me twenty minutes and I will come pick you up."

Penelope lowered her hand. She doubted she heard him correctly but he defiantly said Emily. She stepped back with shock before turning and walking towards her office. She collapsed into her chair and the tears overtook her.

It had been seven months since they buried their friend. But they obviously hadn't buried her. She knew know. Emily was alive.

* * *

><p><em>Now that she's been back several episode it's about time I made Emily Prentiss reappear. So Chapter 10 will shift focus and be more about Emily and Hotch but there will still be some Morgan+Garcia love in there. Shall be updated ASAP.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_10 minutes ago:_**

Aaron Hotchner was sat in his office with his usual excess amount of paperwork from the night before. It was just after nine and most of his team were starting to arrive at work. As he stared down into the bullpen he noticed the closeness of Morgan and Garcia and he couldn't stop the smile. He like the rest of his friends had always wanted the two to be a couple, so he was happy that now they were.

His train of thought completely changed, and he found himself daydreaming of the colleague he had lost only months ago. He had began to grow closer to Emily Prentiss, in fact he had begun to fallen in love with her. Keeping the secret from the team was hard, but necessary. Some days he had came close to telling them, but a knowing glance from JJ stopped him from speaking.

The ring of his cell phone shook him from his thoughts. He sighed, believing there was another case that had been assigned.

"SSA Hotchner" he answered

"Hotch?" a distinctive yet unfamiliar voice rung out

"Yes?" then it clicked "Emily… Is that you?"

"I… I need y… you to come g…get me, I'm h…home. It's over" She managed to say between sobs.

"Emily everything will be fine, give me twenty minutes and I will come pick you up." he replied.

He got the necessary information before hanging up. He didn't notice Penelope stood at his door and he didn't notice when she ran past his office. He was to wrapped up in grabbing his suit jacket and car keys before running out the door.

In the bullpen the team members sat and watched as Penelope ran towards her office and as their boss ran towards the elevators. The look on his face worried the agents sat in the bullpen, it was a look they had seen once before. One seen nearly three years ago when he learned of Foyet's plan to hurt his family.

* * *

><p>Emily was arriving at Dulles airport from Madrid. She had been situated there for the past three months as far as Hotch knew. Hotch had managed to get to the airport in half the time it should have taken him. He broke the speed limit several times however he was not worried.<p>

He stood in arrivals, searching the ever growing crowd but he failed to see her. He stood rooted to the spot rotating in circles but the excess amount of people made it hard for him to spot her.

Then someone tapped on his shoulder and Hotch knew immediately who was stood behind him. He turned so quickly and wrapped her in his arms that he did not even get a chance to look at her. His eyes shut instinctively as he savoured the moment. But the slight pressure on his ribs awakened his senses.

"Emily… What happened to you?" He whispered as he pulled away from her. It was only then he noticed her appearance.

Stood in front him was a woman that no longer looked like Emily Prentiss. The woman stood in front of him was thin, her bones prominent. The skin surrounding her eyes was darkened. That once glossy raven hair, was replaced by an dishevelled uneven cut. Cuts aligned her forehead. Yellow bruises in the shape of hand prints marked her bare arms.

"He happened. He found me. He did this." she managed to say before breaking down again.

She once more found herself in Hotch's arms. Her tears soaking his shoulder, her trembling figure worrying him.

It was a while before she was able to compose herself again. He pulled away slightly from her so that he could look into her eyes. He was able to read the pain that was mixed with love and he knew he had to say what he was feeling.

"Emily, I love you." he spoke quickly yet precisely.

Before she could reply he quickly placed his lips over hers for the briefest of moments then he then held her hand and escorted her from the airport. She was going home with him.

Emily was too shocked to speak so on the drive to his apartment all that was heard was silence. They were happy and complete at last. The drive seemed longer than it was.

* * *

><p>Emily found her breathing faltered as she neared Hotch's building. As she noticed the familiar surroundings she found herself overcome with emotion and a single tear escaped. She never thought she would be returning to Washington, not alive anyway.<p>

As they pulled to a stop Hotch looked at her and noticed the smile that started showing on her lips. He let his thumb caress her cheek, wiping away the single tear that was on her cheek. The smile grew larger and her cheek warmed.

As he stepped from the vehicle Hotch called Jessica, telling her he was unable to collect Jack and to ensure it was okay for him to stay with her the rest of the day and into the night. It was, so Hotch and Emily had the place to themselves.

Once they entered his apartment, they both headed for the couch, sitting at opposite ends. Emily scanned the room, noticing nothing had changed in the past year. Except one thing. Placed upon the most viewable shelve, was a picture of her and Hotch. His arm was placed around her waist, his hand spread upon her hip. She was cuddled into him, her head laid in the crevice between his shoulder and chest.

She remembered the day that the photograph was taken, it was only two weeks before they had to fake her death. It was an office party for some event she could not remember. She was highly intoxicated yet Penelope forced her to dance with Hotch which then led to the photograph getting took. It was one the memories she held closest to her heart.

A blush graced her cheeks as she remember one event that also happened that night. Her and Hotch had came so close to kissing but broke apart before the final touching of lips. She noticed his smile and her smile as well as the lustful looks in both sets of eyes and so the blush deepened.

Hotch finally turned towards Emily and spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it? About what happened I mean." The blush did not go unnoticed by him and he saw were eyes were focused.

At his words the tears began to form again. "Not yet. Can you just hold me please." she whispered in return. So he did.


	11. Chapter 11

_Completely H/P, but as the team will be back next chapter it means after that I can get beack to writing M/G. Yay. :)_

* * *

><p>The knock on the door awoke him, she stirred slightly but once again fell into a deep slumber. They had fallen asleep in one another's arms on the couch. Neither bothered speaking instead just choosing to comfort each other until they were no longer awake.<p>

He untangled his limbs from hers and went towards the door. Looking out of the peephole, he saw Jessica and only a slight glimpse of the dirty blonde hair that belonged to his son. He glanced towards the clock and was alarmed that it was already ten. He hadn't slept that long in a very long time.

Hotch looked back down his hallway and was glad that the couch was partly obscured from the doorway. He heard Emily awakening and so he only opened the door when he heard her footsteps moving towards his bedroom.

Immediately as the door opened, Jack; his six year old son barged into him. As Hotch watched him struggle to wrap his arms around his father, he found the need to laugh. Eventually he picked Jack up, hugging him tighter. A muttered thank you to Jessica allowed her to leave.

Stepping into his living room, Hotch scanned the room and saw no sign that Emily had even been there. He walked over to the couch and sat Jack down, telling him to stay seated there so that he could go get his 'surprise'.

When he entered his bedroom Emily was perched on the end of the bed, biting her lip and staring at the opposing wall. It took no skill to be able to tell she was nervous, it was obvious.

Hotch bent before he and cupped her face with his hands.

"Emily stop worrying."

"They all think I'm dead. They're going to hate me."

He could tell she was not only talking about the team but about Jack as well. So he addressed the matter of the latter first.

"I only told him you went to visit a friend. He knows you're still alive. He doesn't hate you, in fact he loves you."

This seemed to be all the reassuring she needed for the time being. She took a deep breath and nodded before standing up and taking Hotch's hand.

"You ready Jack?" Hotch shouted from his bedroom.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Came the over-enthusiastic reply.

Hotch and Emily both laughed before he led her from the bedroom and into the living room. Jack looked towards his father and saw who was with him. It took seconds before he was on his feet and running towards Emily. She reacted instantly and crouched down to his level and he ran into her arms.

She wrapped her arms around the little boy and stood up; perching him on her hip. His head rested on her shoulder and her cheek lay on top of his head. Emily didn't even try to fight the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too Emmy. Very, very much." an excited Jack said in return.

Hotch looked at the sight in front of him and smiled. There was only a handful of things that made him truly happy, and two of them stood before him. Without Jack or Emily, his light would be a truly bleak place to live.

The hug lasted a excess amount of time than was usual, but it was needed. Emily did not want to let go of the little boy she cared for immensely. When she finally found she should put him down, she crouched still so that she could look at him. He had grown since she last saw him and now he looked even more like his father.

"So little man, what should we do today?" She asked.

"You mean you're staying?" he said.

She just nodded and smiled up at Hotch.

"I am. But only if it's okay with your dad."

"Pweassssssssssse." Jack squealed in his fathers direction.

"Sure buddy. Me, you and Emmy can spend _all _day together." Hotch said with emphasis so Emily knew he literally meant all day.

Jack ran towards his bedroom probably to get a toy and so Hotch took it as an opportunity to say something to Emily.

"Now I text JJ, tonight we talk and tomorrow we face the team." he said seriously.

She faced him and nodded. She knew it was something that was unavoidable and that it needed to be done sooner rather than later. It was then that Jack came running from his bedroom.

"Look at this Emmy…."

Emily turned to face the little boy meanwhile thinking about what needed to be done. She knew she had to enjoy today because as of tomorrow havoc would ensue.


End file.
